


Avalanche

by EmeraldLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Frottage, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Hand Jobs, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: Best friends since kindergarten, Lance & Keith head for a cabin in the mountains that Lance’s family has rented for the holidays, chatting happily, music playing softly, the conversation light & full of laughter… and then there was screaming.A lot of screaming.SO MUCH SCREAMING.Pitch black & trapped in the snow, a lot more than fears are revealed.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Best friends since kindergarten, eighteen year old Lance and Keith were slowly driving up the mountain towards the cabin Lance’s family had rented for the holidays, chatting happily as Keith navigated the snowy roads in the darkness. Lance had opted to wait for Keith to finish work before heading out of town for the week, his family heading up ahead of them. Keith’s (badly painted) red and black van looked rough but got the job done, taking the two up, up, up into the mountains. Music played softly, the conversation was light and full of laughter… and then there was screaming.

A lot of screaming.

SO MUCH SCREAMING.

Neither boy knew what was happening, all they knew was that the ground trembled and the van was spinning, Keith clutching the steering wheel while Lance flung his arms up in front of his face as though something was going to hit them. There was a very good chance that they had never screamed so loudly, for such a long time, since they were in single digits, but here they were.

As the van came to a shuddering stop, Keith’s knuckles white and Lance’s eyes clenched tightly, the two chanced a look at one another, both of their hearts racing madly. Determining that neither had been injured, and that the van was still upright, hysterical laughter filled the van. It was the kind of laughter that only surfaced when you survived a situation that you had previously thought was going to lead to your death, the kind you let out because if you weren’t laughing, you would probably be crying.

“What the hell just happened?” Lance asked, blowing out a long breath in an attempt to calm himself. Keith twisted in his seat and glanced out of the windows, frowning as he took note of the snow that had surrounded the van.

“Avalanche…”

“WHAT!?”

“Probably a small one, considering we aren’t completely buried, but there’s no way we’re getting out of this snow without help,” Keith sighed, the snow coming up to the bottom of his side windows. Lance dug his phone out of the pocket of his jeans, the screen lightly up the dark cab of the van. When he frowned, Keith pulled his own phone from the front pocket of the black hoodie he wore, realizing what the problem was.

No service.

“So… plan B?” Lance asked, giving a somewhat nervous chuckle. Keith sighed, attempting to open his door, though he wasn’t surprised when it didn’t budge. The sheer amount of snow surrounding them easily kept them confined, making the dark haired teen sigh heavily.

“Well, we can’t leave the van running,” he unbuckled his seatbelt as he spoke. “No doubt the tail pipe is packed with snow and the last thing we want happening is to get gassed while we sit here.”

“Won’t we freeze?”

“Well, it’s colder up here than it is in the city, but the weather forcast has been warm lately. That’s probably why the avalanche happened in the first place.” Keith rubbed a hand over his face before continuing. “There’s going to be plow trucks out first thing in the morning, so all we have to do is hunker down for the night. Come on, then.”

Lance watched as his best friend turned off the van and moved out of the driver’s seat, stepping past the curtain that blocked off the cargo area. Keith had always asked Lance to stay out of the back, and while Lance was incredibly curious, he had respected his best friend’s request. To say he was somewhat excited about getting to be in the back was an understatement, the brunette quickly taking his own seatbelt off and following Keith. What greeted him was not what he expected.

“Keith… what the hell?”

Keith shrugged a little, digging out several large candles from a bin located under that looked to be a raised up single bed. Lance squinted in the darkness until the candles were lit, taking in everything: the bed bolted to the floor and wall, storage bins, laundry bag, small, built in shelves where Keith was setting the candles.

“Are you… Keith, are you living in your van?” Lance frowned, blue eyes finding purple for a moment before Keith looked away, shame clear on his face.

“Yeah…”

“For how long?”

“Two months…”

“What? Keith! Why didn’t you say something?” Lance, hunched over slightly, made his way to where his friend had sat down on the bed. Kneeling in front of Keith, Lance gently rested his hands on Keith’s knees and peered up at him, concern clear on his face, even in the flickering candle light. 

“Have you been living in here since you got kicked out of the group home?” When Keith nodded, Lance sighed and rubbed one of his knees gently, his mind racing as he wondered how in the world he hadn’t noticed. And how Keith wasn’t freezing to death at night.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked softly. “You know you’re more than welcome at my place. Mom adores you, you’re basically family.”

“I know… I just… I wanted to prove that I could do this on my own,” Keith mumbled. Lance wasn’t sure what to say - Keith had always been headstrong and determined to do things on his own, to prove that despite not having the best childhood, he was more than just another statistic in foster care. But there was something in his voice, or the way Keith wouldn’t meet his eyes, that made Lance wonder if something else wasn’t going on.

“So… what do we do now?”

“Stay warm,” Keith said, rubbing a hand against his bedding. “My sleeping bag is good until -40 and I have a couple of them. I guess we just… try and sleep?”

“In the same bed?”

“Well, you can sleep on the floor if you want, but it’s a lot warmer if you don’t. The candles add a bit of heat, enough to take the edge off, but being up in the mountains, I think laying close together is going to be better for warmth.” The boys hadn’t shared a bed since they were pre-teens, long before Lance had shot up to a solid six feet tall, and before Keith had started working out. While he was only 5’10, he was thicker in the body than his best friend.

Lance didn’t find the action awkward at all - he had more than enough siblings and nieces and nephews that liked to pile on him that sharing a bed wasn’t anything new for him. To say that Keith looked incredibly uncomfortable was an understatement, the dark haired teen opting to sleep on the outside of the bed. Lance was tucked against the wall, but the two were bundled into the large sleeping bag Keith had been using for the last two months. Any other time Keith spent the night, stretched out on the mattress Lance kept under his bed specifically for sleep overs, they would stay up all night talking, but this time Keith was quiet and refused to meet Lance’s eyes.

“Alright, I want the truth,” Lance sighed, staring at his best friend. “I know you always have to prove yourself, and putting yourself in danger is unfortunately a thing, but be honest with me, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I told you why.”

“No, Keith, you lied to me. I know you, I’m your best friend, and I don’t appreciate you thinking you can’t talk to me.”

“Lance, please… can you just let it go?”

“Not a chance, Kogane,” Lance was being blunt now, frowning. “I’m going to keep you up all night if I have to, until you tell me what the fuck is going on.”

And Lance wasn’t lying, continuing to pester Keith, making the pale teenager wish he wasn’t zipped into a sleeping bag with no way to escape. He still refused to look at Lance’s face, fists clenching where they were tucked against his chest, his heart rate increasing.

“Did you think I wasn’t going to understand?” Lance was still asking questions. “That I would judge you? Because if that’s what’s going through your head, you obviously don’t consider me to be your best--”

“I can’t stand being around you for more than a few hours!” Keith blurted out, eyes going wide as soon as the words left his mouth. He knew, without even looking, that Lance would look as though he had been slapped across the face, hurt and confusion marring his features.

“Keith… What… Did… Did I do something? Did I say something to make you hate me? Did I pick up a bad habit that pisses you off?” Lance’s voice was soft, catching in his throat as he struggled to understand.

“No… It’s not that…”

“Then what, Keith?” Lance could feel the tears gathering. “What did I do to make you hate me?”

“I don’t hate you…”

“Then tell me why you refuse to be around me anymore!”

“I’m in love with you!”


	2. Chapter 2

Silence fell over the van, Lance’s breath hitching and Keith clenching his eyes tightly as his secret was revealed. The longer he was around Lance, the more his heart hurt, and the idea of living with the brunette was overwhelming. Spending the night was hard enough, but at least they would eventually go to sleep and Keith could pretend they were a couple, listening to Lance’s breathing as he slept. But awake? Being awake with Lance took all of his strength.

“Keith…”

“I know… I know!” Keith hid his face in his hands, bringing them up and pressing them against his face. “You’re straight, I know! I can’t help it! I didn’t want things to get weird between us!” When Lance heard the sound of Keith’s voice beginning to crack, he sighed and wiggled closer, not that there had been much room between them to begin with, using one hand to lift Keith’s chin. Before his best friend could respond, Lance pressed their lips together, kissing Keith soundly, causing a small sound of confusion to leave the smaller male.

“I’ve been in love with you since the fifth grade…” Lance said as they broke apart, moving his hands from holding Keith’s chin to gently cupping his cheek, thumb rubbing against soft skin. The two stared at each other for some time, realizing that they had been dancing around each other for no reason, and if they had just been honest about their feelings, so many things would have been easier.

Their only option was to burst into giggles, followed by full on laughter, mimicking their near hysteria from earlier, but this time it was more awkward. A good awkward. As they laughed the two found themselves pressed together fully, legs tangling together. Keith slid his hand over Lance’s side before curling his arm around his friend’s waist and holding him tightly. Leaning into Lance’s hand, Keith allowed himself to be pulled into another kiss, the laughter fading away.

Lance curled one of his legs over Keith’s hips, feeling compelled to wrap himself around Keith as much as possible. Long fingers left Keith’s cheek and moved to slide through shaggy, dark hair, the action slightly restricted by the ponytail holding Keith’s hair out of his face.

Years of pent up pining for one another was quickly exiting the two teenagers in the form of hands roaming each other’s bodies. Thighs wedged against bulges, soft breaths filling the silence of the van, Lance let his head tilt back as Keith’s lips moved over his jaw and down his neck. Neither really knew what they were doing, their experience limited to their fantasies of one another - if they couldn’t have each other, they didn’t want anyone else. Kind of cute, but also a bit concerning, but hey, they’re teenagers.

“F-fuck!” Keith let out a startled gasp as Lance’s cupped him through his jeans, hips jerking into the touch without his consent. Lance squirmed against him, rubbing himself against Keith’s thigh with a soft moan.

“Keith…” Lance’s free hand had wiggled under Keith’s neck so he could once more tangle his fingers in Keith’s hair, this time tugging the ponytail free and holding Keith’s lips against his neck. Keith nodded in response, following Lance’s lead and taking it a step further, fingers working at Lance’s jeans.

“I want this, holy fuck I really want it,” Lance panted, “but if we do this, we’ll get sweaty, and then we’ll get cold, and I’d really like to live through the night.” Keith groaned but knew Lance was right, working his mouth against soft skin.

“Still want to touch,” Keith mumbled, tugging Lance’s zipper down and hesitating just long enough for Lance to nod before his fingers slipped under the thick denim. Purple eyes went wide and his head jerked up as he immediately came into contact with warm, firm, flesh.

“Seriously?”

“What?” Lance grinned, palming Keith firmly through his pants. “I haven’t worn underwear for years.” Keith moaned in response, both from the thought of Lance being commando all the time, and the feel of Lance’s fingers squeezing him. Leaning forward, Keith pressed his lips against Lance’s once again, his tongue teasing against soft lips before Lance opened up for him. He wasn’t surprised when Lance worked a hand into his loose, black jeans, followed by slipping into loose fitting boxers.

Every touch felt so familiar, and yet incredibly different, cool fingers wrapped around leaking cocks as the two stroked each other. Slowly at first while their tongues clashed together, hips beginning to rock, the kiss growing messy and peppered with pants and moans. Lance’s hips jerked when Keith thumbed over his leaking tip, causing the brunette to let out a broken moan. 

“You sound better than I ever imagined,” Keith admitted, moving his hand faster and with a gentle twist, as best he could when Lance’s length was trapped in his pants. Lance grinned and ducked his head down, tasting Keith’s pale flesh as he increased his movements as well. The smaller male felt so thick in his hand, thicker than his own length, but he was sure that he was longer than Keith. Not that it mattered, Lance reminded himself - he was sure Keith’s dick would feel amazing in him, regardless of size.

“H-hate to admit it,” Lance moaned, steadily getting louder as he tried to thrust himself into Keith’s grip. “M’gonna cum…” Giving Keith’s cock a squeeze, Lance doubled his efforts, wanting to feel Keith go over the edge right along with him.

Faces pressed into shoulders, the two teenagers pressed together as their moans filled the van, thrusting into each other’s hands. It would be noted that Keith tended to hold his sounds in, most likely a byproduct of never being in a private bedroom, while Lance was much louder, not making any effort to be quiet.

“So good,” Lance moaned. “So fucking good! I’ve wanted this for so long!”

As Lance cried out, back arching as he coated Keith’s thick fingers with several shots of thick seed, he clung to his best friend turned (hopefully) boyfriend, head thrown back. Pressing his thigh firmly between Keith’s thighs, he moaned at the feel of Keith’s cum slicking his fingers. Keith held his breath in an effort to stay quiet, fucking into Lance’s grip as he rode his orgasm for as long as he could.

The front windows of the van had fogged with their heavy breathing, not that anyone was around to see it, the two young men laying together and panting heavily. Neither made an effort to withdraw their hand from the other’s pants, Keith smearing his fingers through the sticky mess, squirming his hips as Lance gently thumbed against his sensitive tip.

“Totally worth the avalanche,” Lance chuckled, careful not to drive Keith from just being sensitive to being oversensitive, basking in the moment. Candle light still flickering, highlighting their features, Lance locked eyes with Keith as he carefully withdrew his hand and brought it to his mouth. He watched Keith’s eyes go wide as Lance stuck out his tongue and cleaned the mess from his fingers, letting out a soft little moan.

“Lance…”

“Mhm?” Lance licked his lips before wiping his hand on his jeans, drying it off.

“I have so many questions…”

“In the morning,” Lance told him, waiting for Keith to pull his hands from Lance’s pants before the brunette tugged Keith’s body tight against his once more, the two flushed and warm. “We should go to sleep while we still feel warm and comfortable.” Keith nodded and, after wiping his hand on the underside of his own shirt, fixed Lance’s pants and then his own. He realized, after Lance started kissing him once more, that he could absolutely taste himself on Lance’s tongue, but right that moment, he didn’t care.

All that mattered was that Lance didn’t hate him. Hell, Lance loved him back. This was the best day ever, even if they were tapped in the van thanks to an avalanche and part of him was still worried that they would get too cold over night.

“I love you…” he mumbled, fixing the hood of the sleeping bag and mostly covering the two of them.

“I love you,” Lance repeated, smiling as Keith snuggled into his chest, loving the feel of Keith’s head tucked under his chin.

Hopefully morning came quickly.


End file.
